Ghader Talan
:This article describes Ghader Talan as depicted in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and its sequels. For his elder brother, see Welte Talan. For his counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato and its sequels, see Talan (OS). For his counterpart in Star Blazers, see Talan (Star Blazers).'' Ghader Talan is a lieutenant general in the military of the Great Garmillas Empire, and a member of the imperial cabinet during the rule of Abelt Dessler. After continuing to serve at the highest levels of government following the fall of Dessler's regime, Talan joins Dessler as his second in command. History Early Life Ghader Talan was a highly placed supporter of Leader Dessler and his policies soon after Dessler's rise to power. When Dessler made the first public announcement of the empire's conquest of other worlds, Talan sat behind him on the balcony of the imperial palace in Baleras along with his elder brother Welte and other members of the inner circle. Sometime afterward, a serious attempt to overthrow the regime was thwarted, and Talan and Gul Dietz personally restrained one of the survivors, Dessler's own sister-in-law, while Dessler and the rest of his inner circle confronted her ("O Teresa, Cry for Dessler!"). Regime's End Throughout the year 2199, Deputy Chief of Staff Talan is present at or involved in events leading up to the collapse of Dessler's leadership of the Garmillas Empire. Early in the year, he is one of many high-ranking officials at a palace celebration of the empire's anniversary; he announces to Dessler and the assembled guests that a "tribe of barbarians" in the Small Magellanic Cloud has been stubbornly resisting their advance, but that the enemy is expected to be defeated shortly ("Wish Upon a Star"). More than a month later, he attends a cabinet meeting, where he reacts angrily upon learning that the Imperial Guard under Director Hydom Gimleh has committed an act of genocide against the subject world of Alteria ("Point of No Return"). Talan and other members of the high command meet General Erich Domel in the palace throne room along with Dessler later in the year, in preparation for a impending battle against the Earth battleship Yamato ("They're Coming!). Following Domel's defeat, Talan attends a senior staff meeting on preparations for the defense of the planet Garmillas and a state memorial service for the general ("The Planet That We Head For"). Talan is in a palace command center along with most of the cabinet when Yamato charges Garmillas and Dessler begins his own assault against the Earth vessel. He is astounded when Leader Dessler, continuing the battle from the empire's new space station, launches an attack against Yamato that is likely to obliterate the palace and the entire capital city. Talan urges Vice Leader Redof Hiss to evacuate, but despite his worries, the threat is eliminated and Dessler appears to be killed in the station's destruction ("One Man's War"). Talan is elevated to a ministerial position in the provisional government that succeeds Dessler. Upon the return of Admiral Gul Dietz to Garmillas, he reports to Dietz that a number of fleet ships have ignored the admiral's recall order, and that there is no sign of Welte Talan more than two months after the battle ("The Forever War"). Fighting Gatlantis and Rejoining Dessler : As ongoing conflict with the Gatlantis Empire escalates in subsequent years, Talan receives information that Dessler is in fact alive. He gathers several carriers and a number of other warships, and Geschtam jumps to an agreed upon location to rendezvous with Dessler's flagship, and pledges his support ("Dessler's Challenge!"). They follow Yamato to the planet Terezart, where Dessler travels to the surface and leaves Talan in charge of the rogue fleet ("Zabaibal's Violent Attack--Discovering Teresa"). As Yamato attempts to break through the blockade of the planet, Talan responds from the bridge of his own carrier by sending multiple ships into battle. He eventually succeeds by ordering the flagship itself to force Yamato into landing in one of Terezart's oceans ("O Teresa, Cry for Dessler!"). Personality Ghader Talan has the temperament of a soldier, particularly in his sense of loyalty and the passion that he brings to his duties.[http://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/ Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website character data] ("Dessler's Challenge!", "O Teresa, Cry for Dessler!"). Despite his enduring loyalty to Dessler, Talan has a basic moral sensibility and is willing to express outrage to those who go to extremes in Dessler's name ("Point of No Return"). He is also loyal to his brother Welte, and persists in trying to find him for some time after he is presumed dead ("The Forever War"). Gallery Image:Dietz Talan coup aftermath.png|Talan and Dietz holding down an attempted assassin. Image:Ghader Talan Hiss Battle of Garmillas.png|Talan and Vice Leader Hiss in a palace command center during the Battle of Garmillas. References Japanese language information ガデル・タラン Gaderu Taran Category:Male Characters Category:Garmillas Characters Category:Great Garmillas Empire